1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved endless power transmission belt construction and to a transverse belt element therefor as well as to a method of making such a belt construction.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide an endless power transmission belt construction comprising an endless carrier means having an inner surface means and an outer surface means, and a plurality of transverse belt elements assembled on the carrier means, each belt element comprising a block of polymeric material having a reinforcing member of metallic material disposed therein. For example, see the U.S. patent to Russ, Sr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,687 and the U.S. patent to Ogard, U.S. Pat. No. 2,663,194.
It is also known to provide a transverse belt element comprising a folded blank defining two spaced apart side parts that extend below the inner surface means of a carrier means and an elbow means joining the side parts together and extending above the outer surface means of the carrier means. The belt element has a slot means receiving the carrier means therein and a shoulder means that defines part of the slot means and engages the inner surface means of the carrier means, the side parts of the belt element defining the shoulder means thereof. The elbow means of the belt element comprises two spaced apart elbow portions disposed on opposite sides of the slot means thereof. The belt element has a pin provided with opposed ends respectively received in the elbow portions thereof and extending across the carrier means adjacent the outer surface means thereof. For example, see Swiss Pat. No. 256,918. Also see the U.S. patent to Vollers, U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,841 for the use of a transverse pin with a transverse belt element.
It is also known to interconnect a transverse belt element to a carrier means by having a pair of flanges of the belt element either received in the recess between two spaced apart projections or teeth on the inner surface means of the carrier means or receiving one of those projections or teeth between the flanges to interconnect the belt element to the carrier means. For example, see the U.S. patent to Cicognani, U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,312.
It is also known to fold a blank of material to form a belt element wherein the same has the shoulder means that engages against the inner surface means of the carrier means comprise turned-in flanges of the side parts of the belt element. For example, see the U.S. patent to Braybrook, U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,049.
It is also known to provide an endless power transmission belt construction comprising an endless carrier means having an inner surface means and an outer surface means, and a plurality of transverse belt elements assembled on the carrier means, each belt element comprising a block of polymeric material having a reinforcing member of metallic material disposed therein, each reinforcing member comprising a folded blank defining two spaced apart side parts that extend outboard of one of the surface means of the carrier means and an elbow means joining the side parts together and extending outboard of the other of the surface means of the carrier means, each belt element having a slot means receiving the carrier means therein and a shoulder means that defines part of the slot means and engages the inner surface means of the carrier means. For example, see the French patent to Godel et al, No. 792,144.